


Doctor Who: Just you two

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Falling In Love, Incest, Love, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Oral Sex, Ten and Tentoo are humans, TenRose - Freeform, TenTentoo, TenTentooRose, Tencest, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~ John (Ten) and Jako (Tentoo) are cousins of fifth grade and yet only a year apart. When John finds out about Jako and his (John's) fiancée Rose Tyler on this summer's day, he suddenly has to face his own feelings, which soon lead to more. ~Please note the tags.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	Doctor Who: Just you two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader ...
> 
> For a long time, I had been thinking about a story between Rose and her two Doctors, who are the same man, and yet so different.  

> 
> The difference to my "Better with three" series is that they really can not tell anyone this time.
> 
> As always, have fun.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: Just you two

Mainly it takes place in the summer of 2007

London/England/Europe

David John Smith was bored. During the holidays there was never much going on, all his friends had gone on holiday and only he stayed alone. His parents had wanted to punish him for his bad grades and did so. He had only one D in math, it was not as if he had to go to jail forever.

Now, no, he was lying here in the meadow, watching the sky. He was allowed to leave the house as long as his parents had him in sight. If he went too far, he would face the penalty of not being able to go outside without his parents until the end of the holiday.

It was getting dark, but he did not feel like going into the house, so someone suddenly kicked him in the side with his foot.

His fifth cousin looked down at him. You could easily take them for twins if you saw them that way.

„Hey, are you dreaming again? If so, I hope it's mine?“, He grinned and John rolled his eyes.  
„Stop flirting with me, Jako, we're cousins.“  
„Fifth degree, we share a great-great-aunt or something, I know. I can not help it, that I'm so hot on me.“

Jako Daviey Smith, his parents really called him that, is exactly one year younger than John and... unfortunately also in love with him. But at the same time, there is Rose, the fiancee of John and for him the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

John came up to him and looked him straight in the eyes that were as big as his.  
„Be quiet, otherwise I will...“  
„What will you do? Lock me up in my apartment? John, did you know that I'm in love with Rose as much as I feel for you? Now you know. Of course I try everything not to get involved because I realize that I can not just separate you.“

John shook his head.  
„You're not normal!“  
„I never said so. I know I'm crazy because I dream of sucking your cock or licking Roses horny pussy, but I'm still so clear in the head that I can hold myself back.

Once again, John shook his head, but this time to put the pictures in his head. Pictures that he should not have.

„Ha, I knew it, you imagine how I suck your cock. You do that, right?“  
„No, that's it... What are you doing? Anyone can see us here!“  
„Only if they climb over the fence with a ladder. Wow, you are hard. About my words or the thought of Rose? Well, it does not matter.“

John wanted to push him away, but at the same time his hand was so good around his cock that he felt like he was bursting inside.

„Well, does that feel good? Should I suck him.“  
„Are you...“  
„Probably Bi-Sexual, but since I'm in love with you all my life and finally with Rose, that does not count. I do not want anyone other than you and if that's not possible then I'd rather stay alone.“

He had dropped to his knees during those words and opened the older man's pants. John wanted to back away this time as well, but then he already felt the tongue, which ran along the bottom of his shaft, before he took it in the mouth. It was wrong, it was so damn wrong, but it felt so good.

Jako had a different technique than Rose, he did not take him so deep, but still it brought him very quickly to cum.

„Fuck, that feels so good. You're a good cocksucker.“  
„I hope so, so far I could only practice with a dildo.“

John put his hands on the back of his head and slightly fucked him in the mouth.  
„Oh fuck, I'll come and then spray your throat with all my cum. And later I'll fuck you while you lick my fiancee.“

Jako let go and looked up. Then he turned his gaze past him, where there was a wide-grinned Rose Tyler. She was always in love with both of them, even if it had taken a while before she realized.

Jako resumed his activity, while Rose slowly stepped closer and pulled John to a kiss.  
„Rose, I...“  
„You never noticed that I want you both? Not only do you look almost the same, you also have a similar character. And I do not care if the world despises us for as long as you are by my side.“

John swallowed. They would have to keep it a secret, if they really should have a relationship. They could never tell anyone about it. Maybe there are some who do not care, but most talked. And since nobody knows how John and Jako are related to each other, Rose would be the victim to be called a slut.

John broke free and ran back to the house without worrying about his condition. There he threw himself on the bed in the bedroom and thought through the words he had just said. He talked about fucking his cousin. Good, fifth degree, but still he was his cousin. That should not exist in his head. And yet it did.

„Can we come in?“, Rose put her head through the door and he only nodded.

„I know that with what I said earlier, our engagement is well resolved.“  
„That you are in love with us both? Rose, how is that supposed to work?“  
„I do not have a clue either. I wish it was not like that, but Jako and you too, John... I tried to ignore those feelings, but it did not work.“

Jako looked at him. His eyes were serious.  
„No one can get out of this case without being hurt, John. No matter how we do it. I love you, John, I also love Rose, but I can not live with having brought you apart.“

John just looked at him. And he could see that the words were true. Was Jako really in love with him all the time? In both of them? Did he have to spend all that time not betraying himself until he could not stand it anymore?

John did not know himself anymore, when he suddenly straightened up and grabbed his and Roses's hand and pulled her next to him.  
„I do not know if I'll regret it, but I'm afraid of losing you both.“

Jako kissed him and he let it happen, no longer caring what was wrong or right. They had gone beyond that before, and that did not matter now.

John started to pull that T-shirt over Jako's head and admired his upper body. He was a bit softer than his.  
„Do you like what you see?“  
„You look... very pretty!“, He whispered, pulling him in for another kiss, but his cousin paused.  
„We should not forget Rose. Come on, come on.“

Rose was placed between them so that both could devote themselves to her. As Jako kissed her softly, John bothered her neck. It was a whole new sensation to feel two lips on her skin and she enjoyed it.

„I think this is not a fashion show, so get out of the clothes!“

The men were naked in a few seconds while Rose was still opening her bra.

„Wow, you are both pretty well stocked.“  
They blushed slightly as Rose said so. The young woman grinned now and leaned on her elbows.  
„So, guys, what are you going to do with me?“  
„Oh, quite a lot“, Jako grinned, while John just stood beside him embarrassed. He still could not believe he wanted to do this, but his heart called out to them.

„I, um, I'd like to see him, um, you, um...“, he stammered, while Jako and Rose looked at him in surprise.  
„Sorry, cousin, but unfortunately I'm not capable of telepathy, you have to tell us what you want.“

Damn, that could not be that difficult!  
„I want... What the...?!“ 

His cousin had silenced him by kissing him again. Even though it was still a bit strange, he really got used to it.

Jako kissed him harder when Rose did, and he realized that his cousin was not doing this for the first time. Carefully, he parted from him.  
„You already kissed Rose, right?“  
„Yes, even if it was a mistake the first time. She had thought that I was you and I could not push her away from me, because at that moment everything in me suspended. Remember, I'm in love with you both, no matter how much I should not be.“

John just looked at him. Jako loved him and Rose really, he could see that, just like the younger one looked at her, that was enough.

„I... I love you too“, he finally admitted, „but I just do not know how it's going to work. We just can not go public with it, you should never forget that.“

„What do we care about the public?“, Rose asked, „as long as I can have you? I do not care what each one of us think, the only thing I want you to be.“

The men looked at each other briefly before they lay down next to Rose and kissed them alternately. Both had their different applications and they liked both variants.

One of them, she did not see now, which had begun to suck at her nipples, while the other kissed her neck, but now turned to his cousin to observe with him at the same time Roses breasts.

Rose groaned as she completely fell into this new feeling. She never expected it to feel so good.  
„Please, boys, fuck me already.“

„Keep calm, little one, all in your time“, one of them said, but moved slowly, stopping on the track for a few seconds each time to put light kisses on her stomach before turning to face it what he was up to.

Rose groaned at the first contact of his tongue, although she still did not know who the two of them were, but she wished it was Jako. Maybe he was too.

„Fuck, you taste so good“, said the man who was just licking her mind, „I could lick you all day, so cool it feels on my tongue.“

Rose was breathing heavily. She did not remember where her head was. She did not want to waste any meaningless thoughts on any unimportant things now. However, she did not want to think in the next few minutes, just to feel.

„How do we want to do that now?“, Jako asked.  
„I dont know. There are so many options, but which one should we try first?“, John thought for a moment, „Rose, please get the lubricant.“

She leaned over him, opened a drawer and pulled it out.  
„I could have done that myself“, he sighed. „Well, we have two options. Either, we both fuck Rose at the same time or we do it so that Rose is down while we're on her.“

They looked at each other, then Rose said they would try more, either way, so it does not matter what they take first.

„So the first variant. Do not worry, I'll leave you the front, even if I'm unable to conceive. Let's not talk about it now.“

He leaned over to John and whispered something in his ear, whereupon he nodded.  
Then they positioned themselves so that their front and back were perfectly aligned with their mouths. Rose had no time to prepare for it when she was already licked by both sides. Jako had also started to expand her entrance shortly thereafter. Since John and Rose had several times anal sex, where both times were the recipient, it was nothing new for Rose.

Only that it is taken at the same time by two men at the same time, that was new. She had not even thought to take a double penetration before and yet she could feel their tails within minutes.

„Does it hurt?“, John wanted to know, but Rose just shook his head.  
„You can start.“

And so began a hot up and down. The bed wobbled and, due to her movements, was repeatedly hit against the wall.

„Yes, fuck me, boys, ram your hot dicks in me. I want to feel your seeds in me. Damn, that feels so good.“

John and Jako grinned widely as one of them started rubbing Roses clit like crazy.

„Next time“, he said, „you'll fuck Rose and I'll fuck you, Jako. That's a promise that I'm guaranteed to keep. And now let's cum together in Rose!“

The last bumps were the hardest. Rose cried out, begging for both men's sperm, and finally, after reaching her orgasm, fell back contentedly into the pillows.

John and Jako moved away from her and grinned satisfied. They had really managed to get into Rose at the same time. While this may not be so good for her ego, she was pleased to make Rose happy.

„You're not going to break us down now?“  
„Do not worry, I just need something to catch my breath. Come on, you crazy ones.“

They settled next to her and Rose kissed each of them passionately.

Nobody could know what the future brought, but until then, they would enjoy the time together, in all their possibilities.

The End.


End file.
